


A Beautiful View

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles is filled with humiliation when a family trip to the observation deck of the Space Needle proves to be more than his twisted insides can handle. But not everyone treats him with such ridicule. (Episode: "Ring Cycle")





	

As they moved closer and closer to the entrance, Frasier turned and smiled at his family. "All right, does everyone have their tickets? This is truly a monumental day!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "This is the bloody Space Needle! We've seen it every single day from home so I don't know what's so interesting about it!"

"But this is different!" Frasier replied. "For today we're going to see the city in a way that few people have! From the top of the most glorious building in the Emerald City! Gosh, I can't believe that this will be the first time that we've been here as a family since the Seattle World's Fair in 1962! I can still picture that day. I was wearing my double breasted suit and-."

"Oh geez!" Martin groaned. "Do we have to hear this story again? That's the third time you've told it since we left the house! Even Eddie is tired of it!"

"Dad, I can't believe that you thought it would be a good idea to bring Eddie here! I hardly think that the city's health code allows dogs on the Space Needle observation deck!"

"I happen to agree with Frasier." Niles chimed in.

"Oh geez, Niles, not you too!" Martin groaned. "You know, I'm starting to think that you have something against Eddie. And he's not just a dog... he's a member of the family! Like Daphne!"

Daphne's mouth fell open. "Mr. Crane! That's a horrible thing to say!"

Martin shrugged. "What's so horrible about it? I said you're a member of the family, didn't I?"

"How can you be so cruel, comparing me to a bloody dog? Why they're disgusting, filthy animals!"

"Hey, don't talk about Eddie that way!" Martin yelled, crouching down to cover Eddie's ears.

"All right, that's enough!" Frasier yelled. "Now look, we're only five people away from the entrance! Can we please make this an enjoyable family outing?"

Niles rolled his eyes. "Frasier I don't know why you insisted that we come here. It's completely ridiculous!"

"Oh for God's sake, Niles lighten up!" Martin snapped as they handed the tour guide their tickets. "In just a few minutes we'll be 605 feet off the ground for the most incredible view ever!"

Niles froze, staring at his father in horror. "Um... How high did you say this thing is?"

"605 feet. Boy, I can't wait to get up there!"

"Oh my God... Oh my God..."

As they stepped into the elevator, Niles stood against the wall wheezing in and out.

"Niles, just calm down and everything will be fine!" Martin said. "This elevator goes so fast that we'll be at the top before you know it! Boy if only the elevator at home was that fast, huh?"

Ignoring his father's laughter, Niles' breathing difficulties began to worsen, causing Daphne to turn to him in concern. Almost immediately her hand went to his back. "Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"I-I..."

Her concern increased when she saw the color drain from his face. She looked up, annoyed that Frasier and Martin weren't the least bit phased by the younger Dr. Crane's discomfort. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea." She said. "I think we should find something else to do as a family."

To her annoyance, Martin laughed and pointed to a narrow window where the city seemed to be falling before her very eyes. "It's too late for that! We're on our way up! Whoa, isn't that cool, Niles?"

Niles swallowed hard, averting his eyes, but Daphne could tell that he was more than a little uncomfortable. And from experience she knew that there were few things worse than being in an uncomfortable situation that you couldn't get out of "Just... try not to look." She whispered, rubbing Niles' back in slow even circles.

"Here we are!" Frasier exclaimed when the elevator doors finally opened. He and Martin filled out, giving no thought to the fact that Niles stood behind them in a state of panic. Feeling a rush of compassion for him, Daphne slipped her hand into his and rubbed his smooth skin as she led him out of the elevator.

"Well come on, what are we waiting for?" Frasier said with far too much enthusiasm. "Let's check out this view!"

As they headed down the steps and through the door that led to the observation deck, Daphne couldn't help but notice how weak Niles seemed. "Dr. Crane, maybe we should go back inside. You don't look so well." But Niles held his hand up in protest. "I'll be fine, Daphne. I don't want you to miss this. We don't get to the Space Needle very often and...ooohh..."

He gasped catching a glimpse of the view on which he was about to embark. Daphne rushed to keep him from fainting.

"Oh Dr. Crane!" She put her arm around him and they made their way to where Frasier and Martin were already enjoying themselves. "Are you sure this will be all right?" She asked.

"I'm feeling much better now." Niles replied, holding his handkerchief against his nose.

But Daphne was unconvinced. "I think we'd better go inside."

His hand went to her arm. "No Daphne. It's fine."

Defeated, Daphne sighed. "Well...all right. But only if you're-"

"Hey Niles!" Martin's enthusiastic greeting interrupted Daphne's thoughts. "Well, it's about time you showed up!" Frasier said, making no effort to hide his annoyance.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that this is a family outing!" Niles sighed.

"I know, Frasier but-."

"Oh for God's sake, Niles! You're a grown man! Haven't you gotten over your fear of heights yet?"

"You're one to talk!" Daphne snapped.

"Are you suggesting that I have some sort of phobia?" Frasier asked.

"No! I'm suggesting that you're being a pain in the-."

"Shut up, both of you!" Martin yelled. "Can't a man just enjoy this view in peace? Geez if I would have known that you and Daphne were going to act so stupid, I would have come up here by myself!"

Daphne scoffed. "How dare you call me _stupid_ after you already compared me to a dog! Oh, I wish you would have come by yourself! It would have made this whole thing a lot easier on your youngest son! Look at him!"

"Aw, he's fine!" Martin laughed. "Come here, Niles! Check out this view!"

Niles looked worriedly at Daphne and then reluctantly walked to where Martin was leaning against the metal rods that lined the observation deck. He stood beside his father, laughing nervously. "Okay, Dad... What did you want to show me?"

"This!" Martin exclaimed. He pulled Niles closer until he was flush against the railing, leading Niles to keep his eyes cast directly at the clouds that were floating by in rapid succession.

"That's... very nice, Dad. But what's so interesting about clouds?"

Martin shook his head in disbelief. "Not that, Niles. THAT!" He gently pushed Niles' head downward, giving his son no choice but to stare at the city below.

His father continued to talk, pointing out all sorts of ridiculous nonsense. But all Niles could think about was the dizziness that set in. He tried to concentrate on what his dad was saying, but the lightheaded-ness grew worse and was then followed by a wave of nausea that was hard to ignore. Mercifully as quickly as it came, it disappeared. But as Martin and Frasier continued to escort him around the perimeter of the observation deck Niles was becoming more and more aware of the slight sloping of the concrete beneath him. And that's when it happened.

As he leaned against the bars, his forehead sweating profusely, his stomach lurched bringing with it a swell of nausea that felt as though it could rival any tsunami that made its way to Puget Sound. His hand flew to his mouth in an effort to control his churning insides, but his stomach had other ideas. In what was the most horrific moment of his life, his stomach lurched and he became violently ill.

"Oh geez, Niles!" Martin yelled. "Now look what you did! Fras, get over here!"

Niles raised his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Dad. I just... Oh God..." In an effort to stop the horror, Niles held onto the bars. But it only served to worsen his condition. And as he leaned over, the contents of his stomach came rushing out.

Frasier ran over, gasping in disgust at the sight of his little brother. "Niles, Dear God! What are you doing?" When Niles was finished, he returned to a standing position and felt himself becoming weaker and weaker. Suddenly a swell of angry, jumbled voices could be heard from 602 feet below. Curious, Martin peered through the adjoining set of bars and then back at Niles.

"What?"

"You've really done it this time!" Martin said, peering through his binoculars. Holding the bar in order to remain steady, Niles stared at his father in confusion. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"You just got sick all over that group of Japanese tourists down there! You'd better hope they aren't on their way up here, or all hell is going to break loose!"

As Niles stomach churned and his vision blurred, Niles became even more confused. "I don't understand... What-."

When footsteps approached, Frasier, Niles and Martin turned to find Daphne coming toward them with a smile on her face. "Oh, isn't this lovely? The sun is out and it's such a beautiful-Oh, Dr. Crane, what happened?"

" _What happened_ is nothing short of _humiliating_ , Daphne!"

Daphne glared at her boss. "Not you, Dr. Crane! _Dr. Crane!"_ She rushed over to Niles and put her hand on his back. "Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

When Niles turned to her, she gasped as she realized what had happened. "Oh Dr. Crane, this is awful!"

"I'll say!" Martin grumbled. "Look at this mess! Someone better clean this up and quick or they're going to lose a lot of business! Not to mention that group of Japanese tourists! If word of this gets out, Niles' reputation will be ruined for sure!"

Daphne fumed with anger. "How can you be so cruel, talking about your son that way? Can't you see how sick he is?"

"It's all right, Daphne." Niles said. "I think I'm better now and... Oh God..." He clutched his stomach, thanking the heavens that his insides remained in tact.

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea." Daphne said. "I could tell when we were downstairs in line. "Come on, Dr. Crane. Let's get you home."

Martin raised his head. "Home? We just got here! I haven't even shown Eddie where the Mariners play!"

"Fine, just stay here with your bloody dog then!" Daphne yelled. "I'm taking Niles home where he belongs!"

In disgust she took Niles' hand and led him back through the door that led inside the Space Needle, stopping at a row of fabric cushioned seats. "Now, just sit right here and I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Daphne." Niles said weakly. He sat down on a seat and looked out the huge window in front of him. He wanted so much to enjoy this day with his family but instead he had humiliated himself beyond belief. "Here you are, Dr. Crane." He gasped in surprise when a sudden dampness met his face, and he looked up to find Daphne blotting his flushed cheeks with a wet paper towel. And then her soft hand, brushing against his jaw line. When her beautiful face came into view, he smiled. "Now, let's just loosen this tie a bit and unbutton your shirt." Her arm brushed in front of him, affording him a whiff of her perfume. And strangely the scent had little effect on his turning stomach.

"Oh, you sweet man. Come on." Daphne said. "I've had quite enough of the bloody Space Needle! Imagine, your father and brother making you feel guilty for what happened! Oh, I knew I should have paid more attention to me vision!"

"Your... vision?"

"Yes, when we were walking to get in line, I suddenly had a flash; like something bad was going to happen when we got to the top!"

Niles sighed dreamily at the gentle way she was tending to him.

"Really?"

"Yes, but it was quite strange, like a sudden rainstorm or some other unfortunate incident. Oh, Dr. Crane I wish I had seen this coming!"

Niles slowly rose to his feet, grabbing Daphne's arm to steady himself.

"Come on, Dr. Crane. Let's get you home." Once more she took his hand and together they waited for the elevator that would take them to the ground. And when they stepped inside, she turned to him worriedly. "Is this all right, Dr. Crane? I know how your stomach is, but unfortunately this is the only way down. I'm sure there must be a staircase but boy, when I think of all those stairs..."

"I think I'll be all right, Daphne. I just need to breathe deeply... through my nose and try not to think about-."

"We'll be down on the ground in no time. Just close your eyes... and hold onto me if you need to." Her words brought a weak smile to his face. If she only knew how much he needed her...

Just as quickly as they arrived at the top, they were whisked to the bottom and Niles was grateful that he hadn't looked out the narrow window. They went outside and he sighed with relief when he spotted the adjacent monorail station. "Look, Daphne. The monorail is just arriving and if we hurry we can take it now. And then once we get to Westlake Mall-."

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane, you're in no condition to take such a bumpy trip! We'll take a cab instead and we'll get home much quicker!"

"All right." Niles hailed a cab and when one finally came they climbed inside. In the backseat, Daphne stroked Niles' back in a soothing manner. "Don't you worry, Dr. Crane. We'll be home in no time and you'll feel better soon."

The cab arrived at the Elliot Bay Towers and Niles reached for his wallet. But Daphne gently pushed his hand away.

"Please, allow me."

As she reached into her purse for some money, Niles tried to protest. "Daphne, no. You really don't have to do that."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, it's the least I can do, seeing how your brother and father are so insensitive!"

After paying the driver and feeling a bit uneasy of the fact that Niles had to endure yet another elevator ride up to the 19th floor, Daphne led him into the condo.

"All right Dr. Crane, why don't you take off your jacket and go into your brother's room? I'm sure he has a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that should fit you nicely. I'll be in shortly with something that should make you feel a lot better."

Niles smiled weakly and took her hand. "I... don't know how to thank you... Daphne... You've been... an absolute angel."

Her cheeks flushed at the compliment. "You're welcome, Dr. Crane. I'll be right back."

While Niles was changing, Daphne busied herself in the kitchen, trying to forget about the way Frasier and Martin had treated Niles, and the sweet compliment he'd paid her. What were the Crane men thinking, forcing Niles to endure such an uncomfortable situation? And then to laugh at him the way they did! The image of how ill Niles looked came to her mind then, and she found herself blinking back tears. This was silly, crying for her friend when all he was guilty of was having a terrible stomach illness. But he had to feel emotionally miserable as well after everything he'd gone through. In no time at all, she was carrying a tray through the living room and into Frasier's bedroom where Niles was laying in Frasier's bed, moaning. And once again her heart went out to him.

"Oh Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry I took so long! I brought you a few things to settle your stomach; a pot of peppermint tea and me Grammy Moon's secret recipe shake."

He looked at her with interest. "A shake?"

"Yes. Now, don't ask me what's in it because you don't want to know. Just take a deep breath and drink it as fast as possible. And I promise that you'll feel better in no time!"

Niles took the shake from her and did as she'd instructed, taking a deep breath. As she suspected, he cringed as the concoction slid down his throat. "Ugh! That's awful!"

When Daphne looked away, she felt him slip his hand into hers. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean-."

His apology brought a smile. "I understand Dr. Crane. I guess I was just thinking about me Grammy Moon and the way she used to take care of me when I was ill. The first time she gave me that shake to cure me upset stomach, I thought it tasted so horrible that it almost didn't stay down! Sometimes I miss her so much." She brushed away a tear and reluctantly let go of Niles' hand. "Well, I should probably let you get some rest. I'll pour you some tea and when you're feeling better I'll make you a nice meal."

"Thank you, Daphne." Niles sipped his tea and then settled himself into bed. As Daphne pulled the comforter over him, she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane." She awoke some time later, feeling a bit disoriented. And when she looked around the living room, she realized that she'd fallen asleep on the living room sofa. Rising to her feet, she tried to ignore her irritation when she noticed that Frasier and Martin still weren't home. But after what had happened at the Space Needle, she certainly wasn't looking foreword to their company anyway. As quietly as possible, she walked down the hall and knocked on Niles' door. But when there was no response, she slowly opened the door and went inside. The room had been darkened by the setting sun, giving it a dim glow.

"Dr. Crane?" He sat up in bed and turned to her.

"Daphne..."

"Hello, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll just let you go back to sleep."

"No, that's fine. Please, come in." She walked toward him and sat down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Your Grandmother's concoction worked wonders."

Daphne blotted his face with a damp cloth, grateful that his skin was of normal temperature. "Well, I'm glad. Because I was so worried about you."

Impulsively she hugged him and then quickly let go.

"Something wrong, Daphne?"

"Dr. Crane, I don't like to speak badly about your father or brother but w hen I think about how horribly they treated you... I just get so angry!" She yelled.

After a few seconds, she calmed down and took his hand. "I should let you get some rest."

As she moved to leave, she felt him grab her hand.

"Daphne, can I talk to you?"

"Of course!"

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done."

She felt her cheeks flush once more and she smiled at him. "It was no trouble at all, Dr. Crane. I care about you."

"And I care about you too, Daphne. Very much."

Her heart warmed at his words and she turned to stare into his beautiful eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, why are you apologizing? You've been an absolute angel, taking care of me like this. I can't remember the last time that anyone's treated me with such kindness."

She blinked back tears and clasped his hands in hers. "Thank you, but I meant about your unfortunate incident at the Space Needle. And the nerve of your father and brother, carrying on as though you getting sick was some kind of joke! I hope they're having themselves a bloody good time, because as soon as they get home-."

"It's all right, Daphne. To tell you the truth, I'd much rather be here with you. The company is much more pleasant."

And when he smiled, her pulse increased. Their eyes met and she quickly looked out the window, afraid to meet his gaze. Outside the sun had begun to set as streaks of blue, gold, pink, red and yellow blanketed the Seattle skyline, creating a mesmerizing sight.

"What are you thinking about, Daphne?" Niles asked, from behind her.

"The sunset. It's so lovely. Please forgive me for sounding insensitive, Dr. Crane. I just can't help but wishing that we were back at the Space Needle, enjoying this beautiful view." When she turned around, she expected to find him staring out the window, gazing at the Space Needle which stood majestically in the center of Frasier's bedroom window. But he was looking at her instead. "Dr. Crane?"

"It certainly is a beautiful view." He said after a long pause. "But it's not nearly as beautiful as the angel that's standing before me."

Tears filled her eyes at the unexpected sentiment. "What?"

"Thank you, Daphne. For everything you've done." And before she could respond, he kissed her.

_THE END_


End file.
